Bog Brawl
by chilled monkey
Summary: After Superman's defeat Wonder Woman tries to force Swamp Thing to join the Regime by threatening his wife. It doesn't go well.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Injustice 2" nor do I own any of the characters in this story. All are property of DC. This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place between Injustice 1 and 2. It doesn't follow the game continuity, more like an AU version.

Also there will be some bashing of Regime Wonder Woman.

* * *

It was a quiet day deep in the swamps of Louisiana. In the house she shared with her husband Swamp Thing, a beautiful young woman was sitting contentedly on a chair reading a book. Like everything else in the house the chair was made entirely of plant material, with the frame being made of wood and the covering of a soft moss-like substance that made it every bit as comfortable as a store-bought luxury item. The walls and ceiling were wooden with vines and creepers covering them. Large windows let in sunlight and fresh air. Colourful flowers grew from the grassy floor, filling the room with a sweet fragrance.

Her name was Abigail "Abby" Holland nee Arcane. She had long snow-white hair with two black streaks in her bangs and blue eyes. A red t-shirt and blue shorts clung to her slender frame.

At the moment she was alone in the house. Swamp Thing had gone to the Amazon Rainforest to deal with some illegal loggers. Abby was not worried. She knew that he could handle himself easily against such a negligible threat and would no doubt be home soon.

Thinking of her husband brought a smile to Abby's lips. She was deeply proud of him and how hard he worked to protect the Earth and its living creatures.

Her smile faded as she sensed that something was wrong. Someone was approaching rapidly and whoever that person was their heart was filled with bitterness and anger. She got an impression that they wanted something and would do whatever they thought was necessary to get it.

Abby put her book down on a nearby table and stood up, readying herself for the imminent confrontation. She turned to her right as she heard a series of dull thuds, like a blade chopping into wood. Seconds later a chunk of the wall fell inwards, letting sunlight stream in through the newly-made hole.

A figure floated in through the hole. It was a woman with long black hair dressed in a vaguely Grecian-themed armoured costume with a sword gripped tightly in her right hand. A shield was strapped to her back and a coiled gold lasso hung from her right hip. Her face was fixed into an angry scowl.

Abby recognised her at once. Wonder Woman, the former co-ruler of the One-Earth Regime. Following the Regime's recent toppling and the arrest of Superman she had gone into hiding.

"Where is Swamp Thing?" she asked brusquely.

Abby was unfazed. "Good afternoon" she said cheerily. "Can I get you anything?"

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. "You dare mock the goddess of war?"

"I'm not mocking anyone" she replied innocently. "I just thought you might want something to eat or drink."

"No thank you" Wonder Woman replied through gritted teeth. "Now where is Swamp Thing?"

"What do you want with Alec?" Abby asked. "He already told you he doesn't want any part of your war. Superman respected that."

"Things have changed. The Regime has been overthrown and Superman has been unjustly imprisoned. Swamp Thing will help us to liberate him and restore the Regime."

_Unjustly imprisoned! He ordered two cities to be destroyed and millions of innocent people murdered _Abby thought angrily. _If we'd known about it at the time Alec would have stopped him personally. _

With difficulty she managed to keep her voice civil as she replied, "Alec won't help you. I can promise you that."

"Oh he'll help us all right" said Wonder Woman menacingly. "If he ever wants to see his darling wife again." She pointed her weapon at the younger woman and took a step forwards "Now come quietly or…"

Abby thrust her hand forwards in a pushing gesture and Wonder Woman was immediately launched backwards through the hole in the wall as if she'd been fired from a cannon. She flew through the air and landed with a _thud _on the grass outside, leaving an impression on the soft marshy ground.

Surprised by what had just happened she got to her feet as Abby stepped through the hole and floated gently to the ground, landing lightly on her feet.

"What in Hera's name…?"

"I've been practising with my psychic abilities" she explained. "Not to brag but I think I've gotten pretty good with them. Now walk away before things get ugly."

Wonder Woman glared at her. "You dare speak that way to me witch?"

She charged forwards angrily and Abby sent her flying with another telekinetic push. Wonder Woman landed heavily in a pool of muddy water with a _splash!_

Abby couldn't help laughing as Wonder Woman dragged herself out of the water. She was completely soaked, covered in mud and algae and her formerly perfect hair now hung around her face like wet spaghetti strands.

With a snarl of rage Wonder Woman pulled her shield from her back and threw it with all her might. Abby merely raised a hand and it stopped in mid-air, still spinning like a discus. With a push of her hand she sent it flying back the way it had come.

WHAM!

The shield hit Wonder Woman right in the chest and knocked her off her feet, back into the water. Her sword went flying from her hand and splashed down in the pool where it sank without trace.

Again Wonder Woman pulled herself up, this time with a lily pad on her head. Once more Abby couldn't keep herself from giggling at the sight.

Wonder Woman was apoplectic with rage. "Enough of this!" she howled as she uncoiled her gold lasso. She spun it around her head and then hurled it through the air.

Smiling, Abby raised her hand again. She gestured and the lasso promptly changed course, turning around and falling down around Wonder Woman. Another gesture and it pulled taunt, pinning her arms to her sides. The lasso quickly wrapped itself around her as if wielded by invisible hands, the other end tying itself around her ankles. Within seconds Wonder Woman was completely immobilised.

"Release me!" she screeched as she struggled futilely against the unbreakable coils of the lasso. She lost her balance and toppled over, landing flat on her face.

"I don't think so" Abby replied.

Just then a cluster of roots sprouted from the ground, twining together and wrapping around each other. Within seconds the powerful, imposing figure of Swamp Thing had materialised.

"Are you all right Abby?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice.

"I'm fine Alec" she replied, smiling warmly at him. "I don't think I can say the same about our visitor though."

Swamp Thing glowered at the helpless Amazon. Although she would never admit it the look of cold hatred in the red eyes of the plant elemental filled her with a fear greater than any she had ever known before.

"Swamp Thing… I only came here to…"

"Silence."

Wonder Woman instantly stopped speaking.

"I know why you came here. You sought to abduct my wife in order to force me into your service" he said, his normally calm voice seething with barely contained fury. He raised an arm, his fist transforming into a wickedly spiked wooden mace. "I should smash your skull for even thinking of it!"

"Alec don't!" Abby exclaimed. "You're better than that."

Swamp Thing lowered his arm, his hand returning to normal. "Yes, you are right Abby" he said. "The Green does not seek needless bloodshed." He looked down at Wonder Woman.

"I will spare your life and allow you to leave if you give me your word to never again seek to harm Abby. Swear it upon your gods."

"By Hera's name I so swear" said Wonder Woman resignedly.

"And if you ever break your word you will feel nature's wrath" he said, his tone making it clear that he was deadly serious.

"I understand" she replied, only partially successful at hiding her fear.

* * *

Once Wonder Woman had departed Swamp Thing turned to Abby with a broad smile on his face.

"The trees told me of your battle with Wonder Woman. You showed great bravery in facing her Abby. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Alec" she said as she hugged him. "I know you just got back but could you please fix that hole in the wall?"

He chuckled. "Of course."


End file.
